Watching
by FranklyMyDear89
Summary: Duo wants to be seen. Quatre wants to watch. Heero is at a loss. Trowa wants to help. AU. ONESHOT. M for major kinks. 1x2,3x4...1x3?


Watching

… … … …

Heero Yuy slid his lunch tray onto an unoccupied table facing the window, absently looking out at the busy city street as he sat down. He always thought it convenient to have a café on the first floor of his office building, not possessing the enthusiasm for fast food that would require leaving during his break. Half a turkey sandwich and the soup of the day never failed to hit the spot and tended to lack the heartburn that often accompanied grease and ketchup. Movement to his left caught his attention, and he looked up, nodding to the man that took the seat opposite him. "Barton," he said in greeting.

Trowa's lips twitched in a familiar almost-grin. "Yuy," he nodded back. He tucked a napkin onto lap, gathering his silverware so he could dig in. The tall man seemed to prefer the pasta salad today, instead of his usual meatball sandwich. Heero nearly grinned himself, realizing that he spent far too many lunches with this man if he knew what his usual choice would be. Not that he would have it any other way; of all his associates at work, Barton was the only one who had the qualities he'd seek in a personal friend. He was serious and genuinely open with his opinions without being rude or a gossip – two qualities everyone else in the building seemed bent on _not_ emulating.

And it was these qualities that made him choose today's subject matter. "You've been with your partner for a long time, correct?" he started, taking a bite of his sandwich. Perhaps the other reason they got along so well was the fact that they were both gay in a mostly straight office, but both of them were already in a serious relationship and only looking for the friendship side of companionship from each other. Besides, both Heero and Trowa were the dominant partner in their respective relationships, and two pitchers didn't work out so well when there was no one willing to catch.

Trowa nodded, chasing his pasta down with a gulp of his iced tea. "Three years now," he reflected, still amazed that his adorable Arab had put up with him for so long. He truly was a lucky man.

Heero hesitated, knowing he _could_ ask, but not entirely willing to speak about such personal matters in a public place. He steeled himself, knowing this was for the greater good. If he could find a solution on his own, he'd have found it by now, and Trowa was a trusted source. "How do you get past your differences?" he ventured in a low voice, leaning forward in his chair.

Trowa blinked, knowing it was difficult for Heero to ask such a question. The man must desperately need an answer to something, he decided, and thought carefully about his reply before answering. "There isn't much that Quatre and I don't agree upon, but we do our best to find middle ground when we disagree on something. Why do you ask?" he prodded, curious to know what was troubling his friend.

Heero averted his eyes, slightly ashamed by his failure. "Duo and I have a conflicting opinion on a rather delicate subject, and I'm not sure how to rectify the situation," he admitted.

Trowa frowned. "Is it work related?" he asked, knowing Heero had put in some overtime recently.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "It's... Closer to home than work."

"In the bedroom you mean," Trowa said, guessing the source of Heero's unwillingness to come out and say it.

Heero sighed heavily, not used to coming up short at something, let alone speaking of it. "If it was just the bedroom, I could adapt for him," he said, mostly to assure himself that he could still be a good lover. "But he wants to be intimate in public."

"How intimate?" Trowa asked, putting his fork down fully, his attention no longer on his meal.

Heero met his eyes. "Sex in a movie theater intimate," he explained.

Ah, Trowa could see his plight. "And you're not open to the idea," he assumed.

"If I could buy out the theater, yes. But the idea of someone seeing us together excites him, while the idea of someone seeing _him_ makes me homicidal. He's mine, and his body is for my eyes only, but I can't seem to express that to him without flat out denying his fantasy. I don't want to make him unhappy, and I don't want to lose him," he said, an uncharacteristic edge of desperation to his voice.

Trowa thought for a minute, empathizing fully with him, even as he buried a twinge of desire at Heero's possessive nature. It sounded like Duo had no idea how lucky he was. "I wish I could help you," he said, spreading his arms in a helpless gesture, "but I'll admit I'm having a similar problem with Quatre. He doesn't want to be seen, he just wants to watch." Trowa, shook his head, still unable to understand his lover's voyeuristic desires. "I'm not comfortable with a lot of the fantasies he's created. The most I've been able to do for him is watch porn with him, and even that can get awkward."

Heero slouched back in his seat, feeling even more defeated than before. It seemed both their partners wanted something they couldn't have, and he and Trowa were powerless to do anything about it.

Trowa felt bad that he couldn't give his friend better advice. It was rare for Heero to have a personal problem he turned to others for help with. He opened his mouth to apologize, but suddenly a light seemed to come on in Heero's eyes and he sat forward again. "I have an idea," he said, excitement thick in the air.

… … … …

Quatre's confusion showed easily on his face. "A motel?" he asked in surprise as they pulled off the crowded street and into a just as crowded parking lot. When Trowa had picked him up from work and asked him to go to Vegas with him, he'd assumed that _he_ would be the one to procure them a room. His partner hadn't commented on which of the upscale casinos he'd preferred, so he thought they'd just pick one once they arrived. A Travelodge was hardly what he'd had in mind. "Trowa, you know I have plenty of connections on the Strip. We could stay – "

His lover cut him off with a firm but gentle hand on his knee. "I have reservations here," he explained, but at seeing the unsure frown furrow Quatre's brow, he hurried to expound. "One night. If you don't like it, you can pick where we stay tomorrow night."

Appeased, Quatre smiled up at him. Obviously this was important, so he could enjoy slumming it for one evening. "Alright. If this is what you want, I'm happy to stay here."

… … … …

Duo squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as he stared up at all the bright, flashing lights. People were swarmed on the sidewalk, and the nightlife throbbed so loudly, it seemed to seep its way into the car. Normally, such an atmosphere had a calming effect on the braided man, but this wasn't just a club they were hitting, this was Vegas. "Are you sure we can afford to stay on the Strip?" he asked for the millionth time since Heero had told him they wouldn't be staying in Primm like they normally did when visiting the city of sin. "We're still in season, you know, and rooms can get seriously expensive." He knew because he'd looked it up once Heero informed him their destination was a secret. Just a basic room in a casino could easily crest the high end of six hundred a night. And this was a Friday.

Heero sighed and relented. They were nearly there, anyway. "I made these reservations a few weeks ago, and it's only three stars, so the price was reasonable," he assuaged.

Duo hid his twinge of disappointment flawlessly. Yeah, he'd kind of hoped they'd stay somewhere swanky, but it was good that Heero hadn't wasted his money. The trip would still be a blast, no matter where they slept. Heero's phone vibrated, and he checked it quickly before returning it to his pocket without responding. "Who was that?" Duo asked curiously. Usually if Heero didn't plan to reply, he wouldn't even bother looking.

"Friend from work," Heero explained briefly as he turned into the parking lot and began his search for a space. "I'll text back after we get in."

… … … …

Trowa silently pocketed his cell phone as his lover swept into their room, a cute smile gracing his features. "It's actually quite nice, Trowa," Quatre conceded, taking in the simple floral design of the bedcovers and the neutral colors of the wall paper. "I'm glad you talked me into this. It's cozy."

The blonde man bent over slightly to poke his head into the bathroom, obviously enraptured by the Spartan nature of the abode, and his taller partner didn't hesitate at accepting the unintended offering. Trowa pressed his body firmly against Quatre's as he wrapped him in his arms. "Then perhaps you should sit down and relax," he suggested huskily in the other man's ear.

Quatre, taken by surprise by the sudden seduction, nodded dumbly and allowed Trowa to guide him as he dragged the wooden chair from under the desk. He placed it against the wall and lowered the blonde into it as he kissed him deeply. Looking up in confusion as Trowa pulled back and away from him, he tried to figure out the scenarios that could unfold from this position, not many readily coming to mind. "There's only room for one in this chair, though," he complained coyly, hinting at what he was hoping for at the moment.

"That's alright," Trowa assured him as he reached up and slowly began undoing his tie. "Comfortable?" he asked with a smirk.

Quatre's eyes darkened as he took in the deliberate movements. "What are you up to?" he choked out as his tongue thickened in his mouth.

"Watch and see," was all the lean brunette offered, pulling the tie achingly slowly from his collar before draping it across the bed to his right. He continued the performance with the deft unbuttoning of his shirt, exposing the bronze expanse of his chest with an unhurried hunger burning in his eyes.

"Trowa..." he moaned, his hand reaching for the bulge already straining in his pants.

Shaking his head as he pulled the fabric quickly off his shoulders, ripping it from his pants as he tossed it aside, he gave the firm command, "Don't touch yourself." Quatre's hand froze, shaking even as Trowa began to undo his belt the way his own body was begging for him to do. The confidence and dominance his lover was showing with this display was already sending his blood humming through his veins. "Just watch," the man whispered, drawing the zipper of his pants to the base, allowing gravity to do the rest as his pants pooled at his feet.

A soft beeping from the floor barely made its way through the fog of lust in Quatre's mind as he took in the reality that his lover was no longer wearing anything but a pair of tight boxers, which were leaving very little to the imagination. "Your phone – " he began automatically, not really understanding the meaning of the words as he said them.

"Don't worry about it," Trowa interrupted, fisting himself through the thin cotton covering his sizable desire to keep his partner focused. "It's just you and me here," he added lowly, finally pulling his cock free and giving it a long, slow stroke.

… … … …

Duo gave an appreciative nod and a casual shrug as his eyes scanned the room. "Not too shabby, Hee," he said approvingly. It was a touch nicer than the place they normally stayed at, even if it seemed to be retrofitted from a Microtel, and its location at the edge of the Strip made it more than ideal. He couldn't wait to join the throng and add himself and Heero to the chaotic frivolity. "Let me get changed and we'll hit the street – " he started to say as he dumped his bag on the floor, ready to dig out something more hip than his current mechanic's uniform. A look in the mirror would determine if a shower was necessary, but he doubted there was any engine oil smeared over him that he was unaware of. His thoughts and intentions were interrupted, however, when Heero grabbed his elbow and roughly pushed him up against the wall. Or more accurately, the adjoining door to the next room, he realized as his hip narrowly missed the doorknob.

"There's something else I'd rather hit right now," Heero growled in his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and the blood go straight to his groin. Holy fuck, did he like it when Heero was rough. Hit pants tightened into a vice.

"Didn't think you were this horny," he moaned as Heero grinded against his ass. "Can't we at least make it to the bed?" he complained, although he really didn't have a problem with the current situation.

"Walls are pretty thin in an old hotel like this," Heero went on, speaking low in his ear, grazing the pliant flesh with his teeth as he spoke, "and the parking lot looked pretty full to me. Odds are we have an audience on the other side of this door." Heero kicked his lover's legs apart, leaning over him more fully as one of his hands pulled his hips back, making the braided man moan and arch against him. "And I want them to hear how loud I can make you scream."

Duo was nearly a pile of goo at this point, his partner's words washing over him like an aphrodisiac being absorbed through his skin. "Oh god," he moaned, bucking his hips back as he fumbled for purchase.

… … … …

Trowa did his best to keep the smirk from his lips as he heard the moan floating through from next door. His lover's eyes went wide at the sound, and while his face turned an adorable shade of pink, the lust in his eye was even more evident than before. "Quatre?" he asked casually as he continued to work his length, one leg now bent and propped on the edge of the bed, giving the blonde an uninterrupted view of his ministrations. "Are you alright?" he clarified when Quatre seemed to jump at the sound of his name.

Quatre swallowed hard, trying to reign in his desire to find the source of the moans assaulting his ears and libido. There was a moment of silence, making him think he'd imagined the noise, and he blushed further at the idea that his mind was running rampant with his fantasies. "I think I hear someone in the next room," he confessed quietly, feeling the fool for letting his imagination get the best of him. His lover was right there in front of him and he was busy making up a liaison next door.

Trowa raised an unconcerned eyebrow. "What are they doing?"

"I think..." he started to admit his mishearing, but there came another sound that went straight to his cock, which was already screaming for attention where it strained against its confinement. He turned a deeper crimson. "By Allah, I think they're _doing_ it," he groaned.

Without pausing, Trowa gave an unconvinced turn of his mouth. "Are you sure? Listen more closely," he commanded, and quietly chuckled to himself at his lover's haste to comply, nearly tipping the chair as he twisted in it and settled back with his knees up on the seat. Quatre's attention turned fully to the wall behind him, for the first time realizing the clarity of sounds were due to the fact that it wasn't quite a wall, but an adjoining door. He struggled to breathe as the grunts and moans began to set a rhythm. "It's making you hot, isn't it?" whispered Trowa, intimately leaning over him now as he braced his weight on the arms of the chair. "Knowing someone's taking it right now. Just like you're about to be."

"Trowa..." Quatre moaned, torn between leaning back into his lover's embrace and leaning forward to press his ear more fully against the door.

"Undo your pants," the brunette commanded huskily, keeping his own hand still for the moment. "Slide them down so I can see how much you want it."

… … … …

Heero set a brutally slow pace, touching Duo in all of his sensitive spots save the one that mattered most. There was hardly a pause between his moans of pleasure, barely bothering to take the time to breathe. The torture was exquisite. "Think they're listening?" he short haired man panted. "Moans like yours could make a straight man cum in his pants." Duo groaned, desperately wanting release at the sound of the word _cum_ on his lover's tongue. "They're probably getting off on just hearing you," the man continued, egged on by the response he got. "Who do you want to cum first? You or them?"

"Them!" Duo gasped without hesitation, barely coherent now that he was so lost in his lust.

Heero's mouth twisted into a predatory grin at his lover's enthusiasm, but was surprised to find images of Trowa pounding into a welcoming body slipping into his mind. To see those green eyes screwed shut in concentration, sweat running down his body as he sought his end… Heero shook his head, clearing his mind of his colleague. "Then let's give them something to listen to," he growled, thrusting forward hard.

… … … …

Quatre had the side of his face pressed against the door as his lover's fingers worked busily to drive him past insanity and into oblivion. "Oh Trowa," he whined as the moans turned more guttural. "They're getting louder!"

Trowa pulled his fingers from the hot crevice they were widening, leaving the blonde bereft of touch. "What do you want?" he whispered. The other couple was indeed increasing their volume, meaning only one thing; the plan was working. He couldn't help trying to form a picture in his mind as to the source of those sounds, wondering what exactly Heero was doing to make his partner sound so wanton. Was his cock buried, or was he prolonging his own pleasure while he fully undid his lover? Perhaps it was his mouth that was setting such a torturous pace. The brunette had to swallow to keep from drooling at the image of his friend on his knees, a thick cock working in and out of those lips.

Quatre nearly cried at the loss of the fingers, but it served to make his need even stronger. "You! Please, please I need you inside me!" he begged, sighing with relief and anticipation as he felt his partner line himself up for the first penetration. The moment stretched as his lover let the reality of his control over him sink in fully. Quatre would get what he wanted only when Trowa chose to give it.

"You want me to make you scream with him?" he asked, pushing in just past the head of his cock, thrusting shallowly for the sake of movement, but not delving in any further.

"Yes!" Quatre cried out, the sound elongated as his lover thrust home. His head spun with pleasure as he heard his own desperate moans mingling with the melody of the others.

… … … …

Duo's head snapped up as he heard an echo of pleasure filtering in through the door. "Hee... There really is someone over there," he gasped.

So Trowa had finally decided to join the game. "Sounds like we made them hard," Heero noted, feeling not only aroused but accomplished. He throbbed when he recognized his friend's voice amid the pleasure. "They're probably leaned up against the door too. Still want them to cum first?" he whispered huskily, surprised at his desire to actually see the two on the other side.

"Together," Duo ground out, biting his lip as he fought to reign in his body. "I want us all to cum together."

The idea washed over Heero as well, his need for release almost painful. He focused on the couple next door. "They sound close. We'd better pick up the pace." He gripped Duo's hips more tightly, pulling him back on to his cock as he rammed forward again and again.

… … … …

Sparks flew behind Quatre's eyes as Trowa hit that spot deep inside his body. "Oh, right there!" he cried. He no longer needed to be pressed against the door in order to hear the men on the other side and he gripped the back of the chair like a lifeline.

"You ready to cum?" Trowa panted into his lover's throat, his head nearly swimming in the heady desire.

"Yes!" Quatre groaned, almost pointing out that he'd been ready to cum over half an hour ago before moans replaced his ability to speak.

Trowa took one hand off Quatre's waist, fondling a nipple as he leaned in closer. "Listen for him," he said, knowing his partner would know without being told who 'him' was. "You can cum when he does."

Quatre whined, the implications nearly enough to send him over the edge even as they demanded more time. "So close," he breathed.

Trowa knew his lover was nearly gone, so he focused on the couple next door. The sounds emanating from the other room grew more frantic and crazed, escalating as the end approached. "His pitch has changed," he grunted. "He's nearly there." Images of Heero bucking as he came flooded his mind, and it was all he could do not to be completely lost in the picture.

Quatre barely registered the words when his lover's fist closed around his cock. He threw his head back, completely lost in the quick strokes that toppled him happily into ecstasy. "Tro!" he cried, riding the taller man's cock until he too was immersed in a mind-shattering orgasm. On the other side of the wall he heard the near-scream that announced the other couple had found their end as well. For a moment there was nothing but heavy breathing on both sides of the door, while all four men thought the exact same thing.

… … … …

Somehow, despite the fog of the afterglow, Heero and Duo made their way to the bed where they collapsed tiredly together. "You planned that, didn't you?" Duo asked once his breathing calmed and his high subsided. Heero remained silent, so Duo leveled him with a you-know-I'm-right stare. "Come on, even in Vegas it's unlikely we'd be lucky enough to get another gay couple the next room over," he reasoned.

Heero hesitated. The plan had stopped as soon as they were all naked; he and Trowa hadn't planned what the explanation would be afterward. "Was it unsatisfactory?" he ventured, testing the waters.

"Hell no!" Duo exclaimed, propping himself on an elbow as he rolled to face his partner. "Heero, that was amazingly hot."

Heero nodded in agreement. "Then I won't apologize for planning it," he admitted.

Duo looked a little sheepish as he played with a loose thread on the comforter. "This was because of the movie thing, huh?" he asked, a hint of guilt in his tone. "You did all of this, just because of a stupid fantasy I had?"

Heero sat up, smoothing Duo's bangs over his forehead in a comforting gesture. "There is nothing stupid about you, Duo. I just want to make you happy as best I can."

A quiet, hesitant hope melted over Duo's features. "Then can I make another request?"

… … … …

Trowa and Quatre cuddled for a few minutes before any words were said. In all actuality, the blonde was still trying to wrap his mind around what exactly had just happened. Finally, he clutched more tightly at his partner. "Did you know there'd be someone making love next door?" he whispered curiously.

"Yes," Trowa responded without hesitation.

Quatre looked up at him, clearly surprised that the unlikely scenario was premeditated. "You know them?"

Trowa nodded solemnly, reading his lover's slight distrust of the idea now that hormones were appeased. "Heero Yuy is a business associate of mine. I haven't met his partner," he explained. "This was meant to be a surprise for both of you."

Quatre colored at the implications, still deciding if he should be jealous or not. He trusted Trowa implicitly, so he knew he was speaking the truth, but it was hard to understand his motives behind tonight. "You guys must be pretty close then, to have planned something like this together," he concluded, a vague prod to feel out Trowa's standing.

"Actually, before today I hadn't thought of him sexually," the taller man confessed. "He's just straightforward. It makes conversing with him easier than with other colleagues."

"But you're interested now?" Quatre asked guardedly, wanting an unbiased answer. "You said you hadn't thought about him that way _before_ today," he expounded as Trowa frowned in confusion at the question.

Trowa thought for a moment, his mind flashing back to the images of his friend during their activities. "Yes," he said, slowly nodding as the truth of his statement sunk in for the first time. "I admit that there was an element of dark pleasure knowing the cause of the noises we heard today. Yuy must be quite a lover, to make his partner respond that way," he added, his voice a smidge on the husky side.

Quatre smiled shyly, glad he got the answer he was hoping for. "If that's the case, promise you won't get mad?"

… … … …

Monday came much more quickly than either man would have thought possible, given their clandestine weekend in Vegas, but the morning-after lunch was something neither Heero nor Trowa had prepared for. Both men colored slightly as Trowa took his seat opposite his colleague, not immediately saying anything as they tucked into their meals. "He asked you the same thing, didn't he?" Heero eventually ventured, knowing he was right as the other man's cheeks became even more inflamed.

Trowa straightened, finding his confidence once again. "If you mean did he request to meet you with the possibility of a foursome in mind, then yes, he asked me the same thing," he said calmly.

Heero nodded before shaking his head and sighing heavily. "How did this get so out of our control?" he breathed, more to himself than anyone.

Trowa chuckled. "Were we ever really in control?" he asked, making a good point. They may have been the orchestrators of this little rendezvous, but the original composers had definitely been their partners.

Heero half-shrugged in a conceding gesture before falling still again. A few moments of silence passed achingly slowly, and Heero couldn't take it anymore. "I enjoyed this weekend," he confessed, even as he avoided Trowa's shocked eyes. "More than I thought I would."

Trowa worked through Heero's meaning, hardly daring to hope. He'd thought for sure it would take a good amount of blackmail to get Heero to agree to fulfilling Duo and Quatre's wishes. "Are you saying you're considering their request?" he asked in clarification.

Heero finally met his eyes, self-control barely veiling the lust he was feeling at the thought of all four of them together. Not in a million years would he have guessed that he would feel this way about the prospect of bringing another couple into his relationship with Duo, and frankly, it was scaring the shit out of him. There was so much at stake. "You are a good friend," he finally said, his voice thick with conviction. "Will this change that?"

Trowa was warmed by the declaration, glad he wasn't the only one that valued their friendship, although given the kinds of thoughts he was entertaining about his 'friend' he couldn't really call him that anymore. "I think it already changed when I heard what you could do to your partner," he admitted, his eyes glazed with the memories of their night in the Travelodge.

Heero was prone to agree, his fantasies of the man barely contained over the last forty-eight hours. Regardless, though, they needed to take this slow, or they would mess it up before it even got started. "We have a guest room," he offered quietly. "You and Quatre are welcome to spend next weekend with us."

Trowa wasn't sure if he would make it through the week, but he understood Heero's reasoning. It would also give Quatre and himself some time to prepare before they were all under the same roof together. He smiled brightly at his friend, and possible soon-to-be-lover. "It's a date," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

… … … …

A/N: So what do we think of my newfound hardcore-kinkiness? I guess my inner-prude has finally kicked the bucket (huzzah). I have to admit, I wouldn't have ever guessed that I'd write something like this, but given certain, uh, _inspirations_ I had during my own weekend in Vegas a few weeks ago, I really couldn't help it once the idea struck. I also wanted to play with the split-scene idea (yes, there was more to writing this story than just the mind-blowing sex) since I don't try that very often, so let me know if it was too choppy or disjointed.


End file.
